villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tao Tei
The Tao Tei are the main antagonists in the 2017 live action film, The Great Wall. They are a reptilian race from an unknown world that invaded Ancient China. Physiology The Tao Tei are dark green quadrupeds carnivorous reptiles, similar in appearance to saurian (particularly ceratopsids). They possess membranous head frills which resonate, allowing them to communicate with each other over long distances. These beasts possess elaborate motifs on the crests of their skulls, which gave the inspiration of the taotie motif to the cultures of Ancient China. There appear to be three main breeds of Tao Tei: * Soldiers: These Tao Tei are skinner with longer limbs and snouts. Their eyes are located on their shoulders rather then the head, and are the main weak points. * Defenders: Bulkier and more armored, these Tao Tei defend the Queen, and are able to unfold their heavier frills to act as shields against bombardment. These armored frills are capable of withstanding catapults and sharp projectiles. * Queen: The largest of the Tao Tei, this creature commands the Tao Tei hordes. She is somewhat intelligent, being able to come up with strategies and countermeasures. Her sole purpose is to breed, which she can only in proportion to the amount of meat she is fed. She looks similar to a Protoceratops, but is carnivorous. Behavior The Tao Tei are ravenous, aggressive, bloodthirsty, and carnivorous monsters whose sole purpose is to consume anything in their path. They are eusocial creatures like ants, dedicated to serving their queen. They are carnivores, and will devour the flesh of their own to replenish their numbers. Should the queen fall it would mean the end of their species. Strangely, magnetic rocks, such as lodestones, seem to pacify them. History During 1000 BC in Ancient China, a meteor crash-landed into Gouwu Mountain. With it came forth the Tao Tei that proceeded to lay waste to China. The appearance of the creatures coincided with the rule of an oppressive and despotic emperor, making the Chinese believe that the Tao Tei were sent from the gods to punish the emperor of the time for his abuse of authority. Since then, they attacked northern China once every sixty years. The Nameless Order was formed to combat the Tao Tei and the Great Wall was erected to safeguard the land. During the Song Dynasty, the Tao Tei attempted another invasion into the interior of China, but were once again repelled by the Nameless Order. It was discovered that the Tao Tei were pacificied using magnetic rocks, and there was a plan to use them to destroy the Tao Tei through the Queen. However the Queen managed to devise a method in digging under the Great Wall, circumventing it and the Order, and led her hordes to the capital. The capital was nearly overrun but a small contingent of the Order managed to hold them off with the help of the royal guards. The Queen was tricked into consuming meat tainted with magnets and was killed using an explosive arrow, shot by William Garin. Gallery Tao Tei Soldier Concept Art.png|Tao Tei Soldier Tao Tei Guards.png|Tao Tei Defenders Tao Tei Queen.png|The Tao Tei Queen Tao Tei.png|The Tao Tei starting a rampage within the border of the Great Wall ... The-great-wall-queen-taotie.jpg|... before the Queen and her guards arrive. The Queen sneering.jpg|The Tao Tei Queen sneering at William and Lin, who are attempting to destroy the Tao Tei horde. The-great-wall-10.png|The Tao Tei providing more food to their Queen. The Tao Tei Demise.png|The Queen's death along with all her offspring Trivia * It is possible that there are more Tao Tei living in their homeworld than there were in China, but how that horde of Tao Tei got there in an asteroid is unknown. * The foreheads of the Taotie have ridged symbols that resemble the actual taotie artistic motif in ancient Chinese art and heraldry. * The Tao Tei Queen's royal guards greatly resemble the kaiju Leatherback from Pacific Rim, another film produced by Legendary Pictures. * Given the Queen is only somewhat larger than the soldiers and that no young Tao Tei are ever seen, it is unclear how she manages to birth such a huge army in a short span of time. Category:Aliens Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Barbarian Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Hostile Species Category:Destroyers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Military